A Welcome Distraction
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Sialan! Wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar sialan! Membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia menginginkannya. Ia akan mendapatkannya. Consequences be damned! /"Bukankah suamimu menunggumu di rumah saat ini, Hyuuga?" /"Suamiku? Dia mengabaikanku."/ OneShoot from Raye . / R&R pweasee..


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : OOC Akut. Gaje. AU. MISTYPO. Ide pasaran. Mature content. First attempt. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..T^T

Happy Reading...

.

**.**

**A Welcome Distraction © Mademoiselle Raye**

**.**

**.**

**Sex is the most beautiful thing that can take place between a happily married man and his secretary - Barry Humphries**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang layar komputer di hadapannya dengan raut wajah serius. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetik entah apa, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, memilih untuk berhenti sejenak dan menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi mahal yang didudukinya saat ini. Ia melepas kacamata berframe tipis yang dipakainya, memijit ujung hidungnya lalu melempar benda mahal itu begitu saja ke atas meja. Dasi mahal berwarna biru gelap yang masih melingkar rapi, menjadi sasarannya berikutnya, meskipun ia tak melepaskannya, hanya melonggarkan ikatannya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

Seharian ini ia terus menerus disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menyita perhatiannya. Berbagai laporan yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani, menghadiri rapat penting yang sama sekali tak bisa ia tinggalkan, dan entah hal lain apa yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. Kadang kala ia merutuki pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar. Merutuki _baka aniki_nya yang dengan seenaknya melimpahkan tanggungjawabnya pada Sasuke hanya karena ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi desainer.

_Ck, between all of the profession he could choose,_ Sasuke mendengus mengingat pilihan Itachi. Jika saja ia tak lupa bahwa Akatsuki, _line clothing _milik sang kakak, berhasil menguasai pasaran bukan hanya di Asia tetapi juga di Eropa dan Amerika, ia pasti sudah menjadikan sang kakak sebagai tempat pelampiasan kesalnya. Tapi, tentu saja meskipun Sasuke awalnya mengeluh dengan takdirnya, ia menjalaninya dengan baik, meskipun terkadang ia harus merelakan waktunya bersama sang istri dan putranya terbagi.

Saat ini, ia membutuhkan istirahat meskipun hanya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat proposal tentang rencana pembangunan cabang baru perusahaan mereka di Suna, yang nantinya akan disampaikan di hadapan Fugaku dan dewan direksi lainnya. Sang ayah yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan membuatnya harus ektra hati-hati dalam membuat proposal ini.

Memutar kursi, ia memandang keluar jendela, menikmati suasana Tokyo di malam hari yang bersinar terang akibat pancaran bulan, dan lampu-lampu yang berasal dari setiap penjuru, termasuk dari gedung-gedung lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ruangannya sendiri gelap, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari monitor komputernya, yang masih menyala. Melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan pekerjaannya pun belum selesai.

_Work can be such pain in the ass._

Ia berdiri, dan merenggangkan badannya, berupaya melemaskan syaraf-syarafnya yang tegang. Kemejanya sudah terlihat tak rapi dengan kerutan di sana sini, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi sewaktu ia pergi dari rumah tadi pagi. Lengan baju tergulung hingga ke siku dan bahkan keluar dari celananya. Meakipun demikian penampilan yang berantakan seperti itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan kesan tampan dan seksi yang melekat padanya sejak usia muda.

Tidak.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah tua. Pria itu baru berusia 29 tahun. Sedang berada di masa-masa kejayaannya. Begitu juga dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia membalikkan badan, berjalan ke seberang ruangan untuk menghidupkan lampu menerangi ruangannya, lalu berdiam sejenak mengamati sekelilingnya. Rapi dan bersih, itu adalah kata yang terlintas di benak setiap orang yang pernah memasuki ruangan ini. Jangan lupakan juga nyaman. Sasuke tak menerima kurang dari itu. Sofa besar berwarna hitam lengkap dengan meja panjang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jendela besar yang memastikan sinar matahari menyinari ruangannya setiap pagi. Mesin pembuat kopi yang wajib ada berada di atas_ mini bar counter_.

Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju _mini bar _untuk menuangkan secangkir kopi. Dengan kecepatannya sekarang dalam mengerjakan proposalnya, ia jelas membutuhkan kopi untuk memaksa matanya terbuka. Merasakan hangatnya cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya benar-benar merupakan suatu kelegaan tersendiri. Duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, ia meletakkan cangkir yang berisi kopi hangat ke meja. Mendongakkan kepala ke belakang, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sama sekali tak suka jika ia harus menunda pekerjaan, meskipun terkadang ia terpaksa harus melakukannya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, moodnya akan turun drastis. Terjebak di kantor, mengalami hari panjang yang tak berkesudahan, mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan yang memusingkan, selalu berdampak buruk pada tekanan darahnya. Ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Tapi, hari ini, ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

Ya Tuhan, istrinya pasti sama sekali tak akan menyukai hal ini. Wanita itu sudah mulai mengeluhkan tentang jam kerjanya yang mulai menyita waktunya dan mengurangi waktu kebersamaannya bersama putra mereka. Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini, Sasuke terpaksa lembur di kantor. Ia hanya berharap sang istri dapat mengerti resiko pekerjaannya. Ia juga sama sekali tak menyukai hal ini._ Hell_, jika ia disuruh memilih, ia dengan jelas lebih memilih kehangatan tempat tidurnya daripada berada di kantor yang sepi. Berdua bersama sang istri tentu lebih menyenangkan daripada ditemani setumpuk kertas bernilai jutaan dollar, meskipun sang istri sering sekali meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Dahinya mengernyit, meskipun matanya masih tetap terpejam sewaktu memikirkan keluarganya di rumah, ketika suara ketukan lembut terdengar di pintunya, yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia membuka matanya, namun tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalanya. Merasa heran. Siapa yang masih bertahan di kantor hingga sekarang? Jam kerja jelas-jelas sudah usai beberapa waktu lalu.

Wajahnya mengerut tak suka, dan ia memutuskan untuk tak menjawab. Siapapun itu, ia berharap orang itu segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

_What the bloody hell!_

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, dan duduk tegap. "Masuklah!" Katanya dengan nada tak bersahabat. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka, dan seorang wanita bertubuh mungil memasuki ruangan, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita berambut indigo tersanggul rapi yang mengenakan _high hells _itu berjalan dengan memeluk erat tumpukan map berwarna hijau di depan dadanya. Blus _simple _berwarna merah yang terlihat mahal itu melekat di tubuhnya, menampilkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Rok pendek hitam yang panjangnya lima senti di atas lutut memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. _Onyx _Sasuke menajam saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sementara sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Namun, meskipun demikian ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan dengan nada mendesis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kantor hingga selarut ini, Hyuuga?!"

Wanita itu bahkan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun mendengar nada suaranya, meski matanya sempat membelalak lebar sebelum kembali normal, membuat Sasuke mendecih. Hinata bahkan tak terlihat peduli dengan sikap sang bos yang jelas tak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa gelinya. Mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun telah membuatnya terbiasa menghadapi pria itu. Sikapnya yang temperamental tak berpengaruh banyak padanya. Mungkin hanya dia, satu-satunya orang yang dapat bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan sang bos dan tak mendapatkan hukuman apapun. Atau juga karena pria itu takut kehilangan dirinya dan tak ingin merasakan kerepotan mencari sekretaris pengganti. Yah, apapun alasannya tetap saja tak menghapus fakta bahwa Hinata adalah salah satu pegawai kesayangan sang bos, meskipun yang bersangkutan sendiri menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan bosan dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang berada tepat di depan matanya, meskipun 'pemandangan' itu sedikit ternoda akibat kernyitan tak suka yang terlihat di wajah tampan sang bos. Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah pria yang selalu bertukar sindiran dengannya, yang selalu menggodanya dengan komentar _sexist_nya. Yang ia tahu, saat ini yang ada di depannya adalah seorang pria tampan, dengan rambut acak-acakan, penampilan berantakan yang justru semakin menambah keseksiannya.

_Hm, to feel those delicious muscle. Running my hand trough that hot body..._

Mencondongkan badan, Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya dengan tak sabar di depan wajah wanita itu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Puas bahwa ia telah membawa wanita itu kembali ke dunia nyata, Sasuke kembali duduk ke posisinya semula. Ia melihat wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kelihatan jelas berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari apapun yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Sasuke berusaha menahan seringai yang ingin muncul di bibirnya. Jika tebakannya benar, ia tahu dengan persis apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan tadi.

Hinata berdehem, merasa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Oh ia dapat melihat Sasuke berusaha menahan seringainya. Sialan. Kenapa hanya dia yang bertingkah seperti remaja? Demi Tuhan, ia wanita dewasa. Dan yang jelas, ia tak akan membiarkan Uchiha itu bertingkah seolah-olah hanya dirinya saja yang terpengaruh. Tidak, tidak jika Hinata melakukan sesuatu.

Ia meletakkan map berwarna hijau yang ia pegang ke meja. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan bahan yang akan kau perlukan untuk rapat besok," katanya dengan nada pelan, bersyukur bahwa ia terdengar seperti biasa ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan isi berkas itu, " Kau perlu membacanya. Aku sudah menandai bagian yang akan berguna untukmu." Ia lalu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku sama sekali tak tahu kau masih terjebak di sini Uchiha. Aku sedikit kaget melihat lampu ruanganmu menyala tadinya."

Sasuke memandangnya tanpa suara, sebelum tangannya terulur mengambil map itu, dan membacanya. Ia melemparkan map itu kembali ke meja dan mengangguk puas.

Hinata mengulurkan map lain lagi. "Dan itu adalah jadwal kegiatanmu untuk satu minggu ke depan. Aku sudah mencetaknya lebih awal dan menandai beberapa di antaranya untuk mengingatkanmu."

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke memeriksa kembali map di tangannya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Ia tahu dan ia sama sekali tak buta bahwa Sasuke adalah pria tampan yang menarik perhatian. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang ia merasakan ketertarikan kepada pria itu? Rasanya ia ingin memukulkan kepalanya berulang kali ke meja karena hormonnya yang memilih waktu tak tepat untuk bergelora. Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sekarang?

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya sekarang. Ia menyeringai dalam hati, meskipun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi ketika ia memilih untuk merenggangkan kedua tubuhnya lagi. Ia melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa wanita itu mengikuti seluruh pergerakannya.

_Oh yeah baby, lets see how long you can resist this strong attraction..._

"Masih ada yang kau perlukan lagi, Hyuuga? Aku tak punya waktu semalaman asal kau tahu! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang sibuk!" Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja kerjanya.

Hinata tahu Sasuke mengamatinya dengan tajam saat ini. Mengamatinya seolah ia adalah mangsanya, buruannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan itu di kedalaman matanya. Pria yang sedang duduk di kursi itu jelas tak ambil pusing untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Selama ini bukankah Sasuke juga tak menutupi fakta bahwa ia menganggap tubuhnya layak mendapat perhatian.

Tapi, apakah hal itu pantas? Demi _Kami-sama, _mereka masih ada di lingkungan kerja saat ini, tak peduli meskipun hari sudah malam, dan jam kerja telah berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ini bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk kegiatan semacam ini.

Tunggu sebentar!

Kegiatan semacam ini? Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mereka dua orang dewasa yang terlibat urusan pekerjaan. Itu saja. Tapi, kalaupun mereka memang melakukan sesuatu nantinya, siapa yang peduli. Tak ada orang yang berada di kantor selain mereka. Dan sang pria juga memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

_Sex office is the best baby._

Sialan si Uchiha itu. Kenapa justru di saat seperti ini ia teringat bisikan lirihnya tentang komentar yang disampaikannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Hyuuga?" Kata pria itu lagi, jelas sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya.

Hinata sudah cukup dengan kepura-puraannya. Ia sudah jengah mempertahankan topengnya yang menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia tak tertarik pada Sasuke. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sendiri sering menjadi objek fantasi liarnya. Jika memang akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini, ia tak akan menolaknya tapi menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Meskipun begitu, ia tak akan membuatnya mudah.

_Screw with everything. Consequences be damned!_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Apa yang sedang wanita di hadapannya ini rencanakan? Apa yang berada dalam pikirannya? Sasuke akan lebih mudah membaca wanita itu jika ia sedang mengeluarkan cakar dan membalas perkataannya dengan ucapan yang tak kalah pedasnya.

Ia lebih suka jika wanita itu bersikap defensif karena hal itu jelas mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal lain. Dari bentuk tubuhnya misalnya. Dan Sasuke jelas lebih suka jika Hinata menganggapnya sebagai pria terakhir di muka bumi yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya.

Tapi jelas yang ada di depannya bukanlah Hinata yang biasa. Dia terlihat lebih percaya diri, lebih menggoda, berbeda dengan sikapnya sehari-hari. Dan Sasuke jelas tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia memang selalu menggodanya, tapi hal itu dikarenakan ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak akan termakan rayuannya. Hinata tak akan mudah terpengaruh oleh kalimat merayu, yang biasanya selalu berhasil pada para wanitanya dan membuat mereka langsung melemparkan diri mereka kepadanya. Hinata berbeda. Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa wanita itu bisa bersikap seperti ini.

_A temptress... A Seductive temptress..._

Dan sialan! Wanita itu jelas berhasil melakoni peranannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia kemudian berdiri, mundur sedikit untuk memberikan ruang pada wanita itu sewaktu dia meletakkan map terakhir yang ia pegang. Tatapannya tertuju pada bagian belakang tubuh wanita itu, terutama ke bagian bokongnya yang tercetak jelas. Kembali bergerak gelisah, mata Sasuke bergerak turun kembali mengamati belahan rok itu lalu turun ke bawah, memperhatikan tungkai panjang yang indah itu.

Merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri dan pada wanita yang sedang merapikan mejanya, ia mendesis.

"Cepatlah sedikit!" gerutunya, membuat wanita itu terlonjak kaget. Hinata sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi, ia hanya melirik dari balik bahunya, meneruskan kerjanya, meskipun seulas senyuman nakal muncul di bibirnya yang luput dari perhatiannya.

"Jika memang jadwalku padat untuk besok, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan di mejaku, Hyuuga." bentaknya kali ini tak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. "Aku hanya heran kenapa kau memilih hari ini di antara hari-hari lain yang ada untuk lembur?!"

Ia melihat wanita itu kini membalikkan badannya, dan matanya melebar kaget mendapati wanita itu lalu duduk dengan santainya di sudut meja kerjanya yang kini telah rapi itu. Matanya menyipit. "Bukankah suamimu saat ini pasti sedang menantimu di rumah?" Sindirnya dengan tajam.

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai kembali muncul, dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Suamiku?" Ia memutar bola matanya. "Tak usah berbicara tentangnya." Katanya malas. "Dia selalu saja sibuk akhir-akhir ini, selalu saja pulang pagi. Mengabaikanku sendiri dirumah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana. Karena itu aku memilih lembur, setidaknya aku tak menjadi orang kesepian di rumah."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, tak mengatakan apapun, dan mendekat ke arahnya. Tak ada ekspresi. Topeng Uchiha yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari untuk menyembunyikan sisi bersahabatnya terpasang. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Hinata bersorak penuh kemenangan menyadari usaha pria itu yang berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun selain ke dada ataupun kakinya.

_Mungkin sedikit godaan tak apa_, Hinata berpikir sembari menggoyangkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan santai. Roknya yang sedikit tersingkap menampilkan paha putihnya. _Stiletto _yang berwarna sama dengan warna blusnya mustahil luput dari perhatian pria itu.

Ia tanpa ragu-ragu memandang sang bos, menikmati penampilan acak-acakan yang terkesan sensual itu, mereguknya dengan lapar. Ia menelusuri sisi meja di sampingnya dengan ujung jarinya. "Dan bukankah istrimu sendiri sedang menantimu saat ini, Uchiha?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu.

_Menantangnya eh? Two can play the game, baby!_

"Istriku?" Sasuke mengulang ucapannya dengan nada bertanya. "Ah ya. Dia." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Yah, dia memang berada di rumah, menikmati waktunya setelah seharian berbelanja menggunakan kartu kreditku. Mengira-ngira apa yang sedang kulakukan di kantor hingga jam segini. Dan oh, ia pasti tak akan suka melihat melihat kau duduk di mejaku seperti itu." Tambahnya.

_"Oh please, Uchiha. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hyuuga?" tanyanya sembari tak melepaskan tatapannya dari bibir merah yang tersenyum sensual itu. Oh, betapa ia penasaran ingin merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut itu bersentuhan langsung dengan bibirnya sendiri. Terlalu menggoda untuk dicium dan dilumat. _Kissable_. Sasuke menyadari bahwa mata lavender itu mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Dan sejujurnya ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengawasi wanita itu, mengamati bagaimana nadi di lehernya berdenyut kencang, bagaimana nafasnya yang tak teratur, bagaimana mata wanita itu seakan-akan berkabut. Sasuke sadar, entah kenapa, wanita itu seakan terpancing, bersemangat. Dan dilihat dari caranya merapatkan kedua pahanya dengan erat, ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terjebak ke permainan sensual ini. Bahasa tubuh wanita itu seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan keberatan jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke meja, dan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

Sialan. Wanita ini benar-benar sialan!

Ia hanya diam tanpa kata ketika wanita itu turun dari meja dan berjalan mengitarinya, membuat jarak di antara mereka. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja besar menjadi pemisah mereka. Sasuke menahan dengusannya. Setelah wanita sialan ini membuatnya gelisah tak karuan, kini wanita itu menjauhinya.

Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Jangan harap! Ia menginginkan wanita ini. Ia ingin berada di _dalam _wanita ini. Akhir cerita. Dan ia akan mendapatkannya. Permainan ini baru akan selesai jika mereka berdua sudah terbalut keringat, dan puas mereguk nikmatnya dunia. Dan bila wanita itu ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu, ia akan mengabulkannya. _Oh yeah, baby_. Sasuke memang membenci gangguan yang membuatnya terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya. Tapi tentu saja, jika gangguannya dalam bentuk wanita yang cantik dan seksi seperti ini. Ia akan menerimanya. Dengan tangan terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hyuuga? Bukankah kau sama sekali tak menyukai jika aku membawa para wanitaku ke kantor? Kau tak suka cara mereka yang merayuku dan melemparkan diri padaku. Tapi lihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Datang padaku seperti ini." ejeknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan menambahkan dengan nada berbisik. "Apa kau sedang merayuku, Hyuuga?"

Dan ia tersenyum puas mendapati Hinata yang terlihat marah. Nafasnya yang cepat, dan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. Sasuke tak dapat menahannya, dan ia terkekeh. "Kenapa Hyuuga? _Pussy got your tongue?_"

Rahang Hinata mengerang mendengar kalimat bernada sindiran itu. Oh, ia ingin sekali menghapus seringai seksi dari wajah tampan itu. Menenangkan diri, mencoba mengingatkan bahwa amarah tak akan menghasilkan apapun, Hinata mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak akan terpancing. Ia belum kalah. Ia masih punya rencana, dan jelas ia tak akan membiarkan pria itu merusaknya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata tersenyum menggoda. Senang karena ia tak terperangkap umpan sang bos tampan. Berhasil menekan amarah.

_"Well, well, Uchiha. I'm not the type who kiss and tell, sweetheart._"

Brengsek!

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benci jika Hinata berkata menggunakan aksen _British _yang ia kuasai dengan sempurna. Wanita itu seakan tahu bahwa ia menganggap hal itu menggairahkan. Brengsek. Brengsek. Ia dapat merasakan aliran darahnya seakan berpindah menuju ke selatan tubuhnya.

Hinata bersyukur bahwa ia telah menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, karena ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya jika mereka berdekatan. Ia pasti akan melemparkan dirinya dengan senang hati kepada pria itu, terutama saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan _onyx_ yang semakin menggelap karena gairah.

Tidak! Ia tak ingin menyerah semudah itu. Ia akan membiarkan pria itu yang mengambil langkah pertama. Ia harus bersabar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum akhirnya pria itu akan lepas kendali. Dan di saat itu, Hinata akan menikmati hadiahnya.

"Dan apa katamu tadi, Uchiha?" Ujarnya dengan nada kaget. "Merayumu? Astaga! Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu? Apa kau menganggap dirimu benar-benar hebat?" Ia tertawa. "Ya Tuhan. Kupikir sikapku selama ini sudah jelas. Kenapa wanita sepertiku mau merusak reputasiku sendiri dengan skandal seperti itu, Uchiha? Dan bertingkah seperti para pelacurmu? Yang benar saja!" Menggelengkan kepala seolah kecewa. "Anggapanku tentangmu masih berlaku, Uchiha. Dan kau masih saja arogan seperti dulu."

Sasuke mengeram maju, kedua tangannya mencekal sisi meja dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Matanya berkilat menahan marah karena kata-kata Hinata. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan, sama seperti wanita itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memicingkan matanya sewaktu mendapati Hinata menyeringai puas ke arahnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, lalu melipat kedua lengannya tepat di bawah payudaranya, membuat bagian tubuhnya itu terdesak ke atas.

_Damn... Damn... Damn!_

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Bodoh!

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia mudah terpancing seperti ini? Harusnya dia ingat, wanita ini bermulut tajam. Mampu menggunakan kata-katanya dengan pintar, dan menguras emosinya dengan mudah. Tetap saja, ia merasa terhina. Beraninya wanita itu berkata seperti tadi!

Memangnya ia mengada-ada tentang ucapannya sebelumnya? Cih, menganggap enteng sekali. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tahu dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu juga tertarik padanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu merespon kepadanya. Ia mendesis, dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi meja. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan, layaknya predator yang mengincar mangsa, mendekati Hinata, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dagunya terangkat dengan angkuh. Sasuke menyeringai sewaktu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, ia mencondongkan badannya, kedua tangannya terulur mencengkram meja, tepat di kedua sisi pinggul wanita itu. Memerangkapnya. Menggodanya...

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, bersiap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak ayal pasti akan membuat darah Sasuke menggelegak kembali. Tidak. Ia tak akan membiarkannya. Ia tak akan mengizinkan wanita itu memegang kendali atas situasi ini.

Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu memenangkan permainan ini.

Sasuke merapatkan badan mereka, mengarahkan bibirnya ke tepat ke telinga wanita itu. Ia dapat merasakan nafas wanita itu semakin cepat. "Kau berbohong, Hyuuga." bisiknya pelan. Matanya bergerak turun ke lehernya, tulang selangkanya, menuju tepat ke bagian atas payudaranya, yang bergerak naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya.

Hinata menolak memandang langsung pada Sasuke, ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada satu titik di dinding. Ia tahu, jika ia memandang langsung ke mata_ onyx _itu, permainan sensual yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini akan segera berakhir. Oh, ia memang menginginkan hal itu, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menyerah dengan gampangnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke kelihatannya menyadari pergulatan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Keinginannya untuk segera menyelesaikan ini, dan kekeraskepalaannya karena tak ingin menjadi pihak yang kalah. Nafas pria itu terasa hangat, menggelitik di lehernya sewaktu pria itu menunduk untuk menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _baby_?" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada geli sewaktu merasakan wanita itu gemetar, merinding akibat sentuhan tak kasat matanya. "Jangan bilang kau mulai merasa bergairah karena ini? Hm.. Apa pendapat suamimu nanti? Jika ia menemukanmu.." Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak turun dan dengan beraninya pria itu menyelipkan tangannya di antara paha wanita itu, memberi celah. "Seperti ini." Lalu bergerak pelan namun sensual, di bagian dalam pahanya. "Di kantorku?"

Sasuke jelas menikmati hal ini. Terlalu menikmati malah. Ia tak akan menahan dirinya lagi. Wanita ini terus menggodanya sejak pertama kali. Dengan sikap dinginnya, dengan mulut tajamnya. Ia telah menantikan hal ini sejak dulu. Dan hari ini, ia akan menyerah pada godaan manis ini.

_This sweet temptation..._

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan tak tertarik padaku,_ baby._ Tapi tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya. Nafasmu memburu, nadimu berdenyut kencang, dan jika aku berusaha lebih jauh, kupikir aku dapat mendengar degup jantungmu." Tangan Sasuke masih bergerilya, mengelus paha dalam wanita itu, membuat gerakan melingkar. Sementara satu tangannya lagi kini mencengkram erat pinggul wanita itu. "_I bet you're getting wet down there_." geramnya dengan nada angkuh.

Lalu, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskannya. Mundur selangkah, memberi jarak dengan wanita itu, yang kelihatannya begitu ingin menyerangnya, menghapus tampang angkuh dan puas dari wajahnya.

_Ha, he is definitely enjoying this._

"Menurutku kau menyukai pria yang mampu mengendalikanmu, Hyuuga. Yang tak segan bertindak kasar untuk mendominasimu. Karena itu kau berada di sini. Bersamaku, Hyuuga." Sasuke berkata dengan pelan, namun tegas, seolah menekankan ucapannya. "Kau sadar bahwa pria brengsek ini mampu memberimu kenikmatan itu." Buku jarinya menelusuri rahang wanita itu perlahan. "Kau bahkan mungkin berfantasi nakal tentangku. Oh ya, berharap _milikku _menancap dalam tubuhmu, berada di antara kedua pahamu. Dan aku bertaruh kau pasti memikirkanku saat sedang bercinta dengan pria yang kau sebut suami itu." Geramnya lirih, puas melihat respon yang ditunjukkan oleh sang wanita sewaktu akhirnya ia memegang dagu wanita itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, memaksa mata indah itu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Hinata berusaha keras menekan reaksinya, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Tubuhnya merinding . Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sewaktu nafas hangat pria itu terasa menggelitik di telinganya. Ia bahkan sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan erangan yang terancam lolos dari bibirnya. Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tersudut, dan dari binar nakal berbalut gairah itu, ia sadar bahwa pria itu jelas menikmati kemenangannya saat ini. Ia memeras otaknya, sebisa mungkin harus berupaya membalikkan keadaan.

"Hm, aku sedang bertanya-tanya, apa pendapat istrimu nanti jika ia tahu kau berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang, sembari mengatur deru nafasnya. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban. Sasuke malah meraih kembali pahanya, mengelusnya lagi, membuatnya gemetar, meninggalkan jejak nikmat yang membuatnya terkesiap, dan tak dapat menahan erangannya.

Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang lebih suka mengungkapkan kata-kata langsung dengan perbuatan. _A man of action_. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan, menikmati kuasa yang ia miliki terhadap wanita itu, menikmati fakta bahwa ia mampu membuat wanita itu berhenti berbicara hanya dengan sentuhan.

Sentuhannya terasa begitu nikmat, Hinata mengakuinya. Pria itu jelas membuatnya merasa tak nyaman di bawah sana. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan ia merasa dirinya melayang entah kemana. Terbuai oleh kelihaian jemari pria itu. Namun kemudian ia merasa bagaikan langsung terhempas kembali ke bumi sewaktu mendengar suara tawa kecil dari pria di atasnya, yang mengira bahwa kemenangannya sudah berada di tangannya. Dan Hinata seakan tersadar dari hipnotisnya, lalu bergerak cepat merapatkan kembali kedua pahanya, membuat tangan pria itu terperangkap.

_Hell no!_

Hinata menolak untuk kalah. Ia akan membuktikan pada pria itu bahwa jika ada seseorang di antara mereka yang harus menyerah, jelas bukan dia orangnya! Ia tak akan sudi disamakan dengan para wanitanya. Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk itu!

"Istrimu kelihatannya seseorang yang baik hati, Uchiha. Sayang sekali dia sampai terjebak denganmu. Aku tak yakin ia sadar seberapa brengseknya dirimu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap normal, tanpa menunjukkan sedikit _hint_ bahwa ia merasa terangsang akibat sentuhan pria itu. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa tangan Sasuke terperangkap di sela pahanya. Diam tak bergerak.

Hinata jelas tahu bagaimana cara memancing kemarahan Sasuke. Sedikit sindiran di sana sini, putar balikkan ucapannya, menghindar dari pertanyaannya dan balas dengan pertanyaan lain adalah satu cara yang dengan jelas akan menjamin pria itu terpancing dengan cepat. Lagipula, mengakui bahwa ia memang berfantasi tentang pria itu bukan bagian dari rencananya. Karena itu sama saja dengan mengakui Sasuke sebagai pemenang dari permainan berbahaya yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak berminat menaikkan ego sang pria lebih dari ini.

"Dan tentang suamiku. Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Dia memberiku segalanya. Dia kuat dan tampan. Dan oh tentu saja, selalu mampu memenuhi kebutuhanku di tempat tidur atau tempat lain.. Karena itu, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku ingin tidur denganmu, Uchiha?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir. "Tidak, tidur bukan kata yang tepat. Bercinta? Tidak..tidak.. Itu terlalu bagus. Ah ya." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "_Fucking_..."

Hinata tersenyum puas. Sasuke mengeram marah.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini tubuh mereka saling menempel erat. Sempurna. Payudaranya yang kini seakan membengkak karena gairah menekan dadanya yang bidang. Dengan penuh keberanian, Hinata membawa tangannya menuju ke paha pria itu. Bergerak semakin naik. Pelan. Perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Menuju ke selangkangannya. Menuju ke tempat bukti gairah pria itu.

Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia tak bersuara, tapi ada sesuatu dalam sikapnya yang mengingatkan Hinata akan hewan buas yang sedang lapar. Tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke memecah konsentrasinya, membuatnya melonggarkan pahanya, membebaskan tangan pria itu dari perangkapnya, yang kemudian langsung dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal serupa padanya. Melakukan hal yang sedang dilakukan Hinata padanya.

Perlahan... Sensual... Inchi demi inchi... Jemari mereka saling meraba satu sama lain...

Bergerak naik ke atas...

Berlomba...

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan. Siapa diantara mereka yang akan menjadi pemenang dan mengklaim hadiahnya?

.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti. Yang satu mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang lain. Bertatapan. Saling menilai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik badan Hinata padanya. Merasakan tubuh mungil nan sintal itu kembali merapat, menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya meragup bibir merah yang dari tadi seakan menggodanya. Mereguk kemanisannya. Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk pria itu. Satu tangan perlahan menyusup ke rambut sang pria, sementara yang satu lagi mengusap bagian belakang leher pria itu. Bergerak liar, bibir saling memagut, menggigit, menjilat. Tak ada lagi kontrol yang tersisa. Lepas. Mereka telah mendorong batas pertahanan masing-masing terlalu jauh kali ini.

Tangan Sasuke kembali menyelusup di antara tubuh mereka, bergerak untuk membuka paksa blus sang wanita karena ketidaksabarannya bergumul dengan kancing-kancing yang merepotkannya. Kasar. Liar.

Kancing terlepas, berjatuhan ke bawah. Ia tak peduli. Pria itu mengeram, dan bergerak turun, memuaskan rasa laparnya terhadap bagian tubuh yang seakan menggodanya itu. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil. Lidahnya bergerak liar pada bagian yang masih tertutup bra berenda itu. Sasuke menekan _miliknya _pada pusat gairah sang wanita yang masih terhalang oleh lapisan tipis yang bertindak sebagai pemisah di antara mereka. Menggesekkannya berulang kali yang menyebabkan si wanita mendesah kaget penuh keinginan.

Ia mendorong layar komputer hingga ke ujung terjauh meja kerjanya, menyingkirkan begitu saja cangkir kopinya, menyebabkan benda itu tumpah di karpet persia putih miliknya, dan menggeserkan seluruh dokumen kerja yang telah tersusun rapi, membuat kertas-kertas bertebaran di lantai tanpa suara. Ia menarik Hinata dengan kasar, mendorongnya hingga separuh badannya terbaring di meja. Tangannya menyingkap naik roknya hingga ke pinggul. Celana dalam sutra berwarna merah kini terlihat. Celana dalam yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dari tujuannya.

Sasuke mengulurkannya. Menyentuhnya ringan bagian yang sebesar kacang itu sembari memandang Hinata untuk sekedar melihat reaksinya.

Hinata mendesah, gemetar, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Uchiha." Desisnya dari mulut yang terkatup rapat. Bibir merahnya terlihat bengkak akibat ciuman yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut itu.

Mata sang pria semakin menggelap mendengar desahan bercampur desisan wanita itu yang semakin menambah gairahnya. Mendengar desahan yang sarat akan kebutuhan. Sedikit lagi, dan ia akan mendapatkan keinginannya.

Ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya sewaktu melihat daerah kewanitaan Hinata setelah ia mengangkat roknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pahanya, memaksanya terbuka lebar untuknya, memberinya ruang untuk menyeruak masuk ke sela paha itu. Wanita ini tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.

"Jangan bergerak,_ baby._" Bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga Hinata, lalu turun untuk mengecup perlahan sepanjang lehernya, rahangnya, dagunya, tenggorokannya sementara tangannya sendiri kini bergerak untuk meraih kancing celana yang kini terasa begitu sempit. Begitu menyengsarakannya.

Sebuah erangan penuh kelegaan mengalir lepas dari bibir Sasuke sewaktu ia membebaskan _miliknya _dari kungkungan celananya yang begitu menyiksanya. Berdiri tegak penuh kesiapan, Sasuke mencengkram kebanggaannya itu, menggesekkan benda tumpul itu yang dapat memberikan kenikmatan tak terkira pada celah manis yang masih tertutupi celana dalam yang telah basah itu.

Ia kembali berbisik rendah. " Aku suka dengan fakta bahwa kau sudah sangat basah, _baby!_" Tangannya bergerak kembali di salah satu payudara Hinata, meremasnya, menggodanya dari balik bahan sutra berenda yang menutupinya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Hinata mengerang kembali. Terhanyut oleh godaan yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke, meski ia tak mau tinggal diam mendengar ucapan sang pria. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan berani. "Dan aku suka dengan fakta bahwa _milikmu _sudah begitu keras. Untukku."

"Wanita sialan!" Kehilangan kesabaran, kedua tangan Sasuke mengoyak celana dalam yang digunakan oleh Hinata, menghilangkan pembatas terakhir antara miliknya dan surga dunianya.

"Lelaki brengsek!" Umpat Hinata, menggerakkan tangannya, dan menampar pria itu. Suaranya bergema di ruangan yang sunyi. Kepala Sasuke miring ke samping akibat kerasnya tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke terpana memandang wanita itu. Terpana akan tindakannya. Meskipun demikian, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli, tak terpengaruh. Ia malah terlihat semakin menantangnya. Membuka ikatan rambutnya, mengurainya, membiarkan indigo itu terlepas.

Nafas Sasuke tersengal, menarik salah satu kaki wanita itu, mengangkatnya, membiarkan daerah kewanitaan yang berkilat basah itu terekspos bebas bagi matanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu membawa _miliknya _menuju lubang kewanitaannya.

Hinata membelalak sewaktu Sasuke menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia dapat merasakan milik sang pria berada di dalamnya, meskipun tak seluruhnya. Ia mengerang.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata masih sibuk menikmati kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah memasuki dirinya. Sasuke yang kini sedang menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lambat. Sasuke yang... Sialan, Hinata sama sekali tak sanggup berpikir.

Sasuke menikmati pemandangan setiap kali ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kecepatan tetap, payudara Hinata ikut bergoyang-goyang. Ia mendorong lebih dalam, tangannya bergerak mencari, meraba, menekan titik sensitif milik sang wanita.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya." Katanya Sasuke dengan kasar, kali ini memperlambat tempo gerakannya.

Hinata menggeleng. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia menggigit buku jarinya, berusaha menahan erangan nikmat yang kembali keluar. "Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Katanya keras kepala. Merintih pelan, berusaha bertahan pada sedikit kontrol yang ia bisa. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah pada kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang pria.

Dinding dalam bagian kewanitaannya bereaksi terhadap gerakan sekecil apapun. Begitu sempit, memabukkan. Membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, menggoda, mengelus paha bagian dalamnya. Penolakannya membuat darah Sasuke mendidih, bersemangat, menginginkan wanita itu menyerah seutuhnya pada kuasanya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju, membuat miliknya terbenam semakin dalam ke liang surganya.

"Sebut namaku, Hyuuga!" Ia menggeram tak sabar.

Hinata masih menolak. Kekeraskepalaannya masih mendominasi meskipun pikirannya terasa berkabut, memaksa dirinya untuk menyerah seutuhnya. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mencengkram dasi sang pria, sebelum akhirnya tangannya beralih untuk mengoyak kemeja mahal yang dipakainya. Kedua kakinya terjatuh di masing-masing sisi pinggang sang pria, menyebabkan benda tumpul yang sedari tadi sedang memberikan kenikmatan itu terlepas dari selubung penuh kehangatan yang membungkusnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang akibat hilangnya kontak yang menghubungkan mereka satu sama lain. Hinata menatap sang pria dengan intens sebelum mulut nakalnya bergerak melahap dada bidangnya. Lidah bergerak menggoda, menjilat, menghisap, membuat nafas Sasuke tercekat. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ikut menyentuh, meraba, mencakar dengan kukunya yang tajam. Sasuke tak peduli bahwa kulitnya akan ternoda. Baginya itu adalah bukti kepemilikan Hinata padanya.

Sasuke meraih kaitan branya, melepaskannya, memperlihatkan gundukan daging kenyal yang menggiurkan bagi matanya. Mereka bergoyang, memberikan pemandangan sensual bagi matanya sewaktu ia kembali memasuki wanita itu dengan kasar kali ini, menungganginya pada sudut mejanya ketika wanita itu tanpa ragu melilitkan kedua tungkai indahnya pada pinggangnya.

Tak ada yang lembut kali ini. Mereka bermain kasar. Kontrol diri masing-masing telah habis. Yang saat ini mereka inginkan hanyalah pelepasan. Mencapai puncak gairah bersama.

Hinata mendesah, mengerang lembut sewaktu merasakan getaran yang sudah tak asing lagi dari dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan senang membuncah dari dalam dirinya, membuatnya seakan ingin meledak. Nikmat. Sedikit lagi...

Sasuke dapat merasakan Hinata hampir mencapai pelepasannya. Tidak. Sebelum ia mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak akan mengizinkannya. Mengerang, menahan dirinya, ia memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya. Mengurangi temponya, sebelum akhirnya..

Berhenti sepenuhnya.

Hinata merasa ingin menangis. Terisak. Marah. Ia ingin mencakar Sasuke. Frustasi. Ya Tuhan. Sedikit lagi, dan pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya berhenti. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke yang terbuka. Memohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Katakan!" Ujar Sasuke kasar, dan menarik keluar miliknya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"_Please_," lirih Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Ulangnya.

Dan Sasuke kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka, membelai lengkungan telanjang itu, menangkupnya. Pinggulnya menghentak dalam. Liar. Kasar. Tak terkendali. Cepat. Dan semakin cepat.

Bunyi erangan, desahan, serta suara daging yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka tak lagi berbicara. Sang wanita menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan dinding dalamnya bergetar sekali lagi, dan sentakan kecil di tubuhnya yang memberi pertanda bahwa ia akan sampai. Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke turun ke bawah, padanya, memeluknya dengan erat, sewaktu ia pada akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali, sebelum ia pun mengalami hal yang sama. Mencapai pelepasannya sendiri. Memenuhi rahim sang wanita dengan benihnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Menenangkan diri masing-masing dari euforia yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Mengatur nafas.

Hinata mengelus rambut Sasuke yang acak-acakan. Kepalanya masih terbenam di leher pria itu, menghirup aroma tubuh sang pria yang bercampur keringat. Ia mengecup lehernya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata " bisik Sasuke lirih, dan mencium pelipis wanita yang ada di pelukannya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Seulas senyum bermain di bibirnya, dan ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang wanita yang terlihat tak rela. Bibirnya terlihat cemberut, membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Pria itu melepaskan kemejanya, dan menutupi badan sang wanita, lalu membenahi dirinya. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum malu lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nakal." Kata Sasuke, kembali memerangkap sang wanita dengan tubuhnya. "Apa kau tahu betapa banyak dokumen pekerjaan yang harus kuperiksa ulang karenamu?" Kepalanya mengedik ke lantai yang kini penuh dengan kertas yang berserakan.

Hinata terkikik. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya. "Aku akan membantumu. Bukankah aku adalah sekretarismu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendecih, mencengkram pinggang Hinata dengan lembut. "Mantan, Uchiha Hinata." Katanya mengingatkan, mengangkat jemari sang wanita, dan mencium cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. "Kau sudah berhenti menjadi sekretarisku sejak dua tahun lalu."

"Ah, karena itukah kau tiba-tiba menginginkan _roleplay _ ini?" Ujar Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Salahmu sendiri, tak mau menjadikan fantasiku menjadi nyata sewaktu kau masih bekerja padaku. Eh, aw!" Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke yang kembali terkekeh. "Dan aku tak menyangka kau akan mengagetkanku malam ini."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Tenten mengajak Kei menginap di rumahnya, menemaninya selama Lee berangkat ke Suna. Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya. Aku bisa mengunjungimu. Meskipun, aku tak yakin kau akan mau berpartisipasi, mengingat pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

Senyuman nakal kembali tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Dan melewatkan kesempatan bermain denganmu? _Baby_, kau terlalu menganggap remeh dirimu." Ia menyingkirkan poni Hinata dan mencium keningnya. "Sejak dulu, aku sudah tahu satu hal."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pengalih perhatian yang tak akan membuatku merutuk demi apapun. Pengalih perhatian yang akan selalu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka." ia berbisik lirih, menempelkan kening mereka. "_A welcome distraction._"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan setelah menikah selama dua tahun pun, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya pun, Sasuke tetap mampu membuatnya bertingkah bagai gadis remaja.

"Kau tahu." Sasuke mengerling cabul, sebuah seringai bermain di bibirnya. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya menuju sofa hitam besar di ruangannya. "Aku selalu ingin mencoba sofa itu."

Hinata memandangnya tak percaya. Suaminya ini...

Benar-benar...

Dan ia tak mampu mengeluarkan protes apapun sewaktu Sasuke menggiringnya ke sofa.

oooooOOooooo

**The End**

oooooOOooooo

Ini apa sih?

Saya bikin one-shoot apaan sih... Maluuu sumpaaah... Percobaan pertama bikin adegan kaya gini...#blushing hard

Semoga gak mengecewakan.. Semoga ada yang tertarik buat bacanya. Anggep aja ini side storynya MBML beberapa taon ke depan...#jiaah.

Maaf juga, saya gak bisa bikin mature scene yang hot.. #pundung di sudut, merasa gagal.

Tapi yaah, seenggaknya saya sudah usaha, sebagai newbie di dunia fanfic saya masih belajar memupuk kepedeean nih. Huhuuhu..

Terima kasih udah baca. Mind RnR?

With Love

**Raye^^**

* Biasanya sih orang2 bilang 'cat got your tongue' but karena 'pussy' has double meaning lengkap dengan situasi yang lagi panas gitu, makanya si Sasuke bilang 'pussy'. Jadi kesannya kaya sindiran nakal.


End file.
